


Arthur was a sucker for big ears and soft scales

by moon_foot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Fluff, M/M, Magic Revealed, Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_foot/pseuds/moon_foot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin makes his way back to his room, Aithusa safely hidden in his bag, only to discover the secrets out when he gets there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur was a sucker for big ears and soft scales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/gifts).



> So Draconisphoenix and I have been flailing over Merlin (mostly just because we could) for a couple of weeks so after 4x04 we both ran out and wrote fics after reading as many as we could. So This one is for her.  
> SPOILERS: 4x04 Magic!Reveal

Merlin carried his pack carefully back to his room in Gaius' quarters humming quietly and smiling as he felt the content settle more comfortably inside.

Kilgharrah had decided that for the time being it would be best for young Aithusa to stay in the care of her Dragon Lord for a least a few weeks. It was still too dangerous around Kilgharrah , what with rumoured sightings of a 'monstrous beast' flying around the outlying villages, for a baby to stay with her own kind.

So Merlin was now making his own quiet way through the lower town, smuggling a Dragon by the night guards and frankly he was happy to do so. Aithusa was only a few short hours old but Merlin already felt a connection with her. It was kind of amazing.

Merlin opened the door to Gaius' Chamber with a call of Hello when he saw the physician come racing down the stair concerned etched in his face.

"Gaius? What's wrong?" Merlin took a step forward to try and consol the poor man when Aithusa started shifting around again "Hang on a second. I'll be right back and you can tell me. I just want to put Aithusa Down. She's absolutely beautiful Gaius, You have no idea"

Merlin was still grinning from ear to ear when he pushed his door open confused when he heard Gaius hiss quietly at him _"No Merlin! Wait!"_

The reason for Gaius' concern was currently sitting on his makeshift table casually flipping through a book of Spells.

Merlin's blood ran ice cold.

"Ar-Arthur..." Arthur barely glanced up at his name, merely continued sitting semi-comfortably reading through Merlin book.

"Arthur. I can explain." Merlin tried to ignore the tremble in his voice as his body started to shake. This was the moment he had lived for and feared more than any other in his live. If things went badly here he would have to get Gaius out of Camelot, If only to return Aithusa to Kilgharrah while he stayed behind to give them time to escape.

While he stayed behind to burn...

"Did you honestly think you could keep this from me _Merlin?_ " Arthur's voice suddenly broke through his thoughts. He seemed calm enough but Merlin wasn't going to let himself be fooled.

"I had no intention of keeping it secret forever sire" try as he might Merlin couldn't keep the bite out of his reply

"But you still admit you were hiding it from me"

"It's kind of obvious I was don't you think?"

"I could have you burned for this Merlin. Executed in front of the people. My People!" Merlin flinched when Arthur's voice rose to a shout but otherwise said nothing, waiting to hear what Arthur say next

"Of all the stupid things to do Merlin!" Merlin clenched the strap of the bag tighter but the movement seemed to draw Arthur's attention and only served to make him angrier "What? More secrets in your bag?" Arthur stepped forward and ripped it out of Merlin's grip before he could stop him.

" _Arthur!_ Be Careful!" As the bag swung around to Arthur poor Aithusa was flung from the bag and flew back towards Merlin.

Merlin could sense the shock and fear coming from the baby and his instincts immediately took over. Eyes flashing gold, Arthur gasping in shock at Aithusa's tiny body flailing in the air in an attempt to right herself. All this slowed because of Merlins magic, making it possible for him to dart forward and catch her mid fall just in time for the world to right itself again.

Merlin, ignoring a shocked Arthur for the moment, in favour of checking over his ward, sat down on his bed and placed her on his lap and stroked her from head to tail and whispered soothing words to her until she was calm enough to place her gently on his pillow.

Merlin felt the bed dip beside him and looked around to stared wide eye at Arthur while subtly shielding Aithusa with his body.

Arthur just sat there, head in his hands muttering to himself, before he sighed and turned to face Merlin.

"I think you better explain everything to me"

So he did, starting with the night he became Arthur's Manservant. Then about Valiant and the Questing Beast. About Nimueh and all her various ploys and about Morgana and her dreams and about all the things he's done for Camelot including losing Balinor and their connection to one another. Even about Kilgharrah and what he had been told about their destinies. Even about the events that took his after from him.

About he was The Last DragonLord and as such he had as much of a responsibility to the Dragons as Arthur had to Camelot.

"All I ask, sire, should you decide to execute me, allow Aithusa to return to Kilgharrah so she'll be safe. They won't return or hurt your people. I swear it"

"Our People" was the reply he got.

"...What?"

"They're _our_ people Merlin" Arthur glanced at him at him "You didn't honestly expect you to have you executed did you?"

"I didn't know how you would react. Especially after everything with you father" Merlin kept his eyes down cast while one hand stroked Aithusa little head

"You really are an idiot"

Merlins head whipped around to snap back at Arthur for the insult but found his mouth suddenly otherwise occupied. Arthur kissed him warm and gentle, bringing one hand up to Merlin's neck and pull him closer.

They broke a few minutes later, smiles plastered across their faces and Arthur said

"You should know I'm never letting you get away from me now"

"That's alright; Aithusa and I accept those terms." Merlin smirked when he heard what sounded like a gargled growl and Arthur frowned.

"You're not keeping a Dragon Merlin. No way are you keeping a Dragon."

The men pulled apart and Aithusa came wobbling over attentively to meet Arthur, pushing her head under the hand that was holding his weight on the bed until he relent and petted her in much the same way Merlin had been earlier.

"Aww she likes you Arthur" Merlin was smirking at him "You couldn't send her away"

"We're not keeping a Dragon!"

"So it's _'we're'_ now is it?"

"Stop smirking Merlin, it's not happening"

Aithusa pulled her head out from under Arthur's and shaking raised herself up on her hind legs, already learning to use her wings for balance, and nuzzled her head under Arthur's chin, cuddling in to the King of Camelot.

Merlin could see his resolve falling so he carefully moved to Arthur's other side and placed a few gentle kisses along Arthur's neck.

"Please Arthur. She's Just a baby. You won't turn her away when she has nowhere else to go yet will you?" He pleaded while running just the right amount of teeth across Arthur's jaw.

Arthur sighed before gathering the baby and Merlin into his arms and finally said

"Fine! _Fine!_ She can stay."

Aithusa let out a pitchy squeal sound while Merlin cheered and wrapped his arms around them both. 

Arthur turned his head and caught Merlin's lips with his own again, a little harder this time but still full of love and when they pulled away Merlin whispered. 

"Thank you" 

They shared a smile before standing and making their way to give Gaius the good news while Aithusa stayed snuggled up against Arthur's chest and he had to admit he wouldn't have been able to send her away any more than he could have Merlin. 

Not that he would ever want too.


End file.
